Paper Sonic: Crumpler's Fate
would like people to not mess around too much other than fixing grammar errors unless I give permission. Paper Sonic: Crumpler's Fate is a Role-playing Game developed by FailureHiking Entertainment, created for the PC. It is an unofficial fan-game made purely in Aqua the Yoshi's free time. Gameplay In the game you mostly play as Sonic. The gameplay consists of running around, helping other people by doing quests, and battling enemies and bosses. Controls Overworld When outside of battle, you move Sonic around and progress through the story. This is where a lot of the story events and quests take place. Battle When you encounter an enemy, you enter battle. Some basic attacks are jumping, where Sonic jumps on the enemy, Targetting, where Sonic jumps and zooms into the enemy at a quick speed, and Spindash, where Sonic spindashes into an enemy. Combos Each attack has a combo feature, which allows the player to do more damage to an enemy. For jumping, the player has to hit the jump button again within a short time-frame for Sonic to jump up from the enemy. You can hit the jump button in sync 3 more times from here, before the game forces the enemy to make a move. For the Targetting, while Sonic is in the air a target appears and moves back and forth. The player has to land this close to the enemy to deal damage. The closer the target is to the enemy, the more damage it does. If it gets a "Perfect!" or "Great!" ranking, Sonic moves back into the air and can target again 2 more times. For the Spindash, the player has to mash the jump button rapidly within a short time frame, and the more times it was hit the more damage it does. The more damage an attack does, the more XP the player gains. Wisps Paper Sonic brings the Wisps from Sonic Colors as the party members. Blasty 's two abilities are "Boost", which increases Sonic's attack damage for 1 turn, and "Knowledge", which gives a brief description of the enemy and its abilities. Twist's abilities are "Drill", which digs a hole underneath the arena and comes up underneath the enemy, and "Boulders", which summons a bunch of boulders that can crush the enemies. Speed's abilities are "Lazer", which can slice through the enemies if the player aims correctly, and "Hyper", which heals Sonic 5 HP. Sam's abilities are "Block Gun", which launches a bunch of cubes at 2 enemies at a time, and "Brainstorm", which decreases attacks recieved by him and Sonic by 5 HP. Airon's abilities are "Aerial Attack", which dives at all of the enemies, and "Mistake", which undoes the previous move by literally rewinding the game and allowing the player to correct any possible mistake they made. Rek's abilities are "Hyperdash", which is an alternate version of Spindash that does more damage which in return sacrifices 2 HP from Sonic, and "Sharpen", which boosts Sonic's attack by 8 HP for 2 turns. Zarukat's abilities are "Rocket", which is launching herself onto the group of enemies and causing a small explosion, and "Emotions", which is a move that has a chance of being Happy (highers defense and healing items heal 1.25x more HP for 1 turn), Sad (lowers defense but highers attack damage dealt for a turn), and Angry (becoming red, gaining 2x more damage dealt and every attack becomes a fire-related move for 1 turn). Story /Chapter 0: Prologue/ /Chapter 1/ Category:Paper Sonic Category:FailureHiking Entertainment Category:Sonic Games Category:Fan Games